Tokomaru-Syomaru Week 2018!
by MythGirl Writes
Summary: My little ficlets for Tokomaru/Syomaru Week 2018! All fluff, no angst. Prompts: Flowers, crossover, cuddles, pregame, beaches, traveling, and lightning
1. Day One- Flowers

**So...This is a day late apparently, but it's Tokomaru week! I was recently dragged into the Danganronpa fandom, so that's where this stems from :) You can expect more Danganronpa work (hopefully) soon, and I'll update this every day this week! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Toko? What do you think?"

Even with her best friend's gigantic smile and hopeful eyes, it was all Toko could do to swallow a biting remark. "...It's a bunch of flower crowns. I'm not sure what you want me to say here."

Komaru nodded eagerly. "Well, yeah! I made one for you and all of Makoto's classmates!"

And that is precisely what Toko didn't get. "Why, though? It's basically killing a bunch of flowers for people who probably won't even wear them."

Komaru's smile dimmed a bit, and Toko cursed herself for being the cause of that. "I just thought it would be nice, that's all. Here, at least wear yours." She dug into the pile, picking out a crown made of red roses- the only rose crown in the bunch. "I used roses for you because I thought they would look nice with your hair. And I was right!" she exclaimed, positioning the crown on Toko's head, moving in closer to do so.

A thought clicked in Toko's mind. "You do know what red roses represent, right?"

"Hmm? No, actually. Why do you ask?" Komaru continued sifting through the remaining crowns, apparently grouping them by color.

Of course she didn't know. Toko wasn't sure whether she felt reassured or disappointed by this. "In literature and other media, red roses are symbols of romantic love. Not that I'd expect you to know that." She made herself busy nervously playing with a strand of hair, braiding and unbraiding it. She missed her long braids, but Komaru had convinced her to "try something new" and leave her hair down. She didn't hate it.

Toko's hands were stopped, covered by Komaru's. She looked up, Komaru's calm face mere inches from hers. "Wha-"

She didn't say any more. Or, she couldn't, not with Komaru's lips on hers. And, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she found herself wanting more after they pulled apart.

"Well, then the flowers suit you even more." Toko felt her blood rush to her face, no doubt matching the roses still in her hair. Komaru's smile was contagious, though, and Toko couldn't stop herself from returning it with a smaller one.

"You've been reading too many teen romance manga." She never said she'd give in that easily. Still, she gave Komaru a quick kiss on the cheek. Maybe flower crowns weren't so bad after all.


	2. Day Two- Crossover

"Tell me again why we have to do this," Komaru groaned from the ground, being held at sword-point. Being a daughter of Melinoe- the only known one at the moment- she didn't see the need for combat when she could avoid combat entirely and blend in with spirits.

"If ya don't want a monster eating you up, then this is the way to go!" Syo pulled her sword away from Komaru, not bothering to offer the girl a hand. She wasn't sure why her and Gloomy had to be the new demigod's mentor- that was all Chiron's doing. But she was forced to teach her how to use a sword, even though she preferred her dagger or a good pair of scissors, while her more boring self handled basically everything else. Her other self despised combat and would much rather spend all of their time using the writing talent they'd inherited from their mother Calliope. "If you don't mind being a tasty snack, then be my gue- ah- achoo!"

Komaru stood up as Toko looked at her surroundings. She was already used to her mentor's sudden personality changes, and was honestly quite relieved by this one, since it meant physical training was over.

Toko slid her sword back into its sheath, not even needing to look at the practice dummies to know that some of them, if not all, were mutilated. Syo didn't even need to wear armor for practice, she was so agile.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Komaru asked, her energy returning now that she wouldn't have to use her sword anymore.

Toko looked over at her. "Come on, let's go to the strawberry fields."

Komaru paused, her armor still half-on. "What are we gonna do there?" She deflated a bit. "We aren't spying on that Athena boy again, are we?"

She garnered no response and instead finished taking off and putting away her armor. Almost as soon as she finished, Toko grabbed onto her hand and dragged her through camp to the hilly strawberry fields.

They stopped in the center of the fields, sitting in between two of the beautiful plants. Komaru could only now tell how tired Toko was, but knew better than to bring it up.

"So..." Komaru trailed off, watching as Toko let herself fall into a lying position, her eyes closed.

"All I want is a relaxing afternoon for once," Toko muttered. "If Chiron asks, it's a mental health exercise." She peeked open an eye, seeing Komaru still sitting and looking at her curiously. "Come on, you aren't wasting an afternoon staring at me. Lie down."

Komaru lowered herself back, her arms behind her head as she stared at the sky. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you? Even Syo was a bit slower in practice."

Toko sighed, rolling over so she was on her side facing Komaru. "Am I that obvious?" She shook her head, not wanting to hear the answer. "I've been having, um, distractions that keep me from sleeping well. They aren't exactly helping my already spotty sleeping patterns."

Komaru rolled over as well, reaching out for one of Toko's hands. This small act made it that much more obvious how little space was between them. "I get it. Just relax, Toko. I'm glad I've got someone as hardworking as you as my mentor- and my friend."

If Toko heard the last part, she didn't show it, already asleep. Komaru smiled gently, closing her eyes as well. Just a small nap wouldn't hurt.

And when they were awoken hours later by their fellow campers their hands still intertwined, they decided that it was an afternoon well spent, rude awakening and all.

* * *

 **Of course it's a Percy Jackson crossover, even though I fail to mention that the camp they're at is Camp Half-Blood. Oh well.**


	3. Day Three- Cuddles

**Because unnecessary fluff is what I live for. You're welcome.**

* * *

Komaru figured out fairly early that Toko does not appreciate hugs for no reason. Even while they were dating, she'd either push Komaru away or grumble about it until she let go.

On the complete other hand, Syo adored cuddling. On the instances where she would come out accidentally during one of Komaru and Toko's stay-at-home dates, or on a prescheduled date of their own, they'd usually end up watching a movie and snuggling up together. Komaru didn't expect that to be the case, but she got used to it quickly. She loved both sides of her girlfriend just the same.

"So Dekomaru, what are we gonna do tonight? Watch a movie? Bake something for those bratty kids?" Syo leaned against the wall separating the kitchen and sitting room, tongue hanging out lazily as usual.

Komaru sighed, but she knew that pushing the fact that the kids they sometimes watched weren't brats- except for one, whose name she wouldn't say- wouldn't do any good. "I was thinking a movie. It's your turn to pick, too."

Syo's eyes lit up, but she sobered within a second. "Alrighty, but are ya sure you're in for a scary night?"

"Please. I should be asking you the same thing. For a serial killer, you were snuggling up real close last time," Komaru said with an air of sass, already putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Hey hey hey, that was only 'cause you were lookin' scared, and how can I call myself your girlfriend if I don't protect you when you're scared?" She moved over to the couch, turning on the television and flipping through the movie selections.

Komaru laughed to herself, leaning with her back against the kitchen counter. Syo was fun to tease, especially now that Komaru knew Syo wouldn't kill her and would only tease back. As to whether or not Syo's account was true...well, she wasn't going to say.

Syo outdid herself with her movie selection this time around, choosing one that was super scary, thus giving the girls more of an excuse to be so close to each other. The night was chilly, so they shared a blanket- which ended up having popcorn spilled on it multiple times thanks to jumpscares. Not saying which of them fell for it, but there was popcorn all over the blanket and floor.

The movie ended without much fanfare, and soon the two girls were left staring at the movie's information page, commercials playing in the background. "Syo, you ready to go to bed? It's pretty late," Komaru asked, noting the time to be almost midnight.

Syo was silent for a moment, but eventually murmured, "No. Let's stay here a while longer." She sounded more serious than she usually ever was, and while this surprised Komaru, she didn't protest, instead sinking into the couch and her girlfriend, closing her eyes for just a moment, but asleep in under a minute.

 **X-X-X**

Toko looked over at her sleeping girlfriend. She'd sneezed about five minutes ago, during one of the final jumpscares, and she woke to Komaru cuddled up next to her with a blissful smile on her face. Toko wasn't one for needless physical contact, but if Komaru was comfortable, she could make an exception, just this once.

She laid her head on top of Komaru's, closing her eyes as well. Komaru must've sensed the shift, but reacted only with a smile.

Both sides of Komaru's girlfriend were amazing, and she loved them both with all of her heart, no matter what.

* * *

 **I loved this idea so much, I had to write it.**


	4. Day Four- Pregame

**This set of prompts [pregame, Future Foundation, and idols] was a lot harder than I expected. And then I got an idea at midnight. You're welcome.**

* * *

There was a girl outside Toko's window, every single Saturday without fail. Or, more accurately, she was outside Hope's Peak Academy's gates, and Toko merely saw her from outside her dorm window. Either way, it was an anomaly.

The girl was neither a main course student nor a reserve course student, but she still seemed to wait for one particular person. Who it was the girl waited for remained a mystery to Toko- she'd look away for something for one second and when she looked back, the girl was gone, almost like she was a ghost. And since Toko rarely did anything while the girl was outside, she decided to do a little bit of, ah, research.

Naturally, she couldn't let the girl know she was there; she was almost certain to make the girl leave right away that way. She needed a different approach, one she used quite often when spending time with her Master- the art of lurking behind tall things like trees.

It's not like it was hard, though. The girl wasn't allowed on campus if she wasn't a main course student, and rather than looking in at the expansive academy, she was looking out at all of the students that were mingling and having fun together. And while the girl waited for whomever she was waiting for, Toko spent her time picking up on smaller details.

For one, the girl was in high school, likely a year or so younger than she was. Her short hair didn't resemble anyone she knew, at least, she didn't think so. Then again, Mukuro and Junko were sisters, and they barely looked alike.

There was something else she noticed about the girl, and that was that she seemed to wave at everyone like she already knew them. That was almost more likely than Toko wanted to admit; the girl had been there every Saturday since the school year started. There was a large enough chance that she'd had the opportunity to talk to some of the other students. Maybe-

"Are you waiting for someone, too?"

Toko jumped back at the voice, her hands flying up to her chest. The girl was looking back at her with a smile, seemingly expecting an answer.

"U-um, no," Toko finally managed to say, letting out a deep breath. She turned away, ready to leave the girl alone. No doubt she was already repulsed by her and wanted her to leave anyway. She couldn't move fast enough, not looking back at all. And it was only when she was back in her room that her brain started to catch up with her. _She's...kinda cute. No! I'm supposed to be with Master! You don't even know her name._ But this wasn't the first time she'd had a fight between her heart and her brain.

And it certainly wouldn't be her last.

 **X-X-X**

Komaru watched, stunned, as the girl who had been standing near her turned and fled back towards the academy. She was nothing like the other students Komaru had met, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, she seemed like someone Komaru would want to get to know better. Maybe she'd come next week, too, and they could talk while she waited for Makoto to get ready to go home.

And so she waited every Saturday under the watchful eye of campus security- who was actually very nice once you got to know him- waving to the students she'd met, both in her brother's class and older. But the girl never came back, almost like she was a ghost or something and had come for some reason or other before going back to the afterlife. Strange.

The lack of the girl there, even though it was only one time, left her disappointed. From what she'd seen, the girl seemed nice enough and would've been someone she'd like to befriend, or even date eventually. There was no need to dwell on the past now, though. Maybe one day she'd get her chance to meet this girl again, and learn more about her. In fact, she was almost sure of it. She just had to wait and see what the future had in store for her.

* * *

 **Okay, I'll admit, this one will probably be the weakest of the chapters. I just couldn't think of anything fluffly to do, but watch, I'll get like fifty ideas from the content that'll be posted on tumblr, and I'll be kicking myself for writing on this idea. Oh well. Can't win them all.**


	5. Day Five- Beaches

**This prompt is giving me a lot of happiness, and hopefully it will give you some, too!**

* * *

The general rule of beaches is that they're supposed to be relaxing. When Komaru dragged Toko to one, she was expecting a day of sitting on a towel in the sand, getting some sun while reading or talking.

She was definitely not expecting Komaru to drag her into the water as soon as they arrived.

"Wha- what are you doing?" she asked frantically, being pulled by her hand in Komaru's down the beach almost immediately after they set down their beach bags and towels.

"We're going swimming, duh! Why else would we be here in our bathing suits?" Komaru grinned at Toko, pulling her in farther, the water now up to their knees.

Toko rolled her eyes at this simple answer. "My mistake. I thought we were going to space." She _hated_ being in her bathing suit, but Komaru had practically forced her into it. It was a bikini, but it wasn't like it was super revealing, either. Exposed skin wasn't something she was used to, or really liked, especially with the tally marks carved into her thigh by Syo.

Komaru, on the other hand, seemed to thrive in her bathing suit. Hers wasn't particularly skimpy either, but she wore it with enough confidence that it could've been. And, Toko had to admit, it looked really good on her.

The sand was really squishy around there, but there were still tons of broken shells to step on. Toko was wincing with almost every step, the fragments digging into her feet. Once they were out waist-deep, however, the shells were more or less gone, replaced with only cool, wet sand. It would've felt nice if the water wasn't freezing cold.

"It's the middle of the summer," Toko complained, her arms wrapping around her exposed midsection. "Why is the water so cold?"

"I dunno. Sometimes there are waves of warmth, but if you move around enough you'll warm up." Komaru leaned into a wave, letting it lift her off of her feet, one of them floating up and poking Toko in the arm. "Relax, Toko. We can just ride the waves and talk."

Although Toko believed those statements to be contradictory, she was nearly bowled over by the next wave, so she decided to comply. "U-um, what should we talk about, then?"

There was silence for a moment or two as Komaru thought of an answer. "Have you started writing anything new lately?"

As unexpected as the question was, Toko was quick to answer. In fact, she'd prepared one for this. "Actually, I have. It's a story about a woman who meets the man of her dreams, only to find that the one she truly loved was her colleague's sister."

"That sounds like it'll be a good one! Can I read it when you're done?" Komaru's eyes glittered with excitement, and pairing that with the reflection from the sun and the waves, it looked like she was glowing. Even if that was true, she didn't really get the message Toko was trying to send.

"Of course you can. I'm not sure how this one part should go, though. See, the protagonist is out with the sister as friends, but she's not sure if she should kiss the sister or not. It's about three-quarters of the way through the book, after there's enough time for tension to set in. And the two haven't kissed yet, so-"

"I say go for it!" Komaru's response was quick and, frankly, very loud. "The protagonist should _absolutely_ kiss the sister! Like, I don't even know what their personalities are like, but I know that you write awesome romance novels so-"

She was cut off abruptly as Toko swam over- not that they were too far away from each other- and cupped Komaru's face in her hands, delivering a kiss to her lips. It lasted all of four seconds, and they were both red enough to qualify as sunburn when they pulled apart.

"You don't get it, do you. I was talking about us." Toko floated away a bit, but still kept nearby. A soft smile adorned her lips. "I'm glad you made that decision."

Komaru grinned so wide Toko was surprised her cheeks didn't split. "Me too."

Who knew a day at the beach would turn out to be so rewarding?


	6. Day Six- Traveling

"Hey, Komaru? I need to talk to you about something."

Komaru's head shot up from the magazine she was flipping through, slight surprise etched on her face. She still wasn't quite used to hearing her girlfriend call her by her name instead of "Omaru" or, in Syo's case, "Dekomaru." "Sure, what's up?"

Toko shifted her weight from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable about something. Her hands were fidgeting nervously- a habit Komaru noticed a long time ago- and she wouldn't quite meet Komaru's eyes. "It's nothing really serious, but-"

"I get it. Is this about being a little nicer around Byakuya? I'll try my best, but if he's mean to you or me, I'm just gonna be mean right back, I hope you know that," Komaru interrupted, thinking back on all of the times she hadn't been so nice to the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. He _had_ started it every single time, though, by insulting either her or Toko, and she wouldn't stand for that.

Toko shook her head. "No, that's not-"

"Is it about getting coffee on your manuscript rough draft, because I already apologized-"

"I have to leave for a while." The words brought silence from both of them, Toko finally meeting Komaru's gaze. "My publisher wants me to go on a book tour of sorts, and it's taking me all over the country and some other countries as well. So I won't be around for a while."

Komaru leaned back into the couch, breathing out a long breath. "Okay. That's- okay." Why this came as a surprise to her… Well, Toko's publisher was usually great about letting Toko do her thing without any publicity things like book tours or interviews, so making her go around the country, and even out of the country, was unusual. "Are you alright with that?"

Toko shrugged, sitting down next to Komaru. "Well, it's not like I have much of a choice in the matter. All I can do is go and hope that _she_ doesn't get out and cause trouble."

Oh. Komaru hadn't thought of that. If Syo were to come out during any of the events, anything could happen, and not necessarily good things. "I'll be alone here for a while, too."

"No, you won't. I never said you weren't coming with me." Toko smiled, a light laugh escaping her. "You help my nerves, and you're my- my best friend _and_ girlfriend, and you help keep _her_ in check, too. I made sure my publisher knew you were coming with me, and she was perfectly fine with that."

Komaru blinked once before a wide grin spread on her lips. "That's awesome! We're gonna have so much fun, and we're gonna get to see and meet your fans!" She stood up, grabbing Toko's hands and pulling her up as well, twirling around excitedly. After a minute she stopped, thinking. "Hmm, but wait. Toko, tell me again how I'm your best friend and girlfriend."

A hard blush rose to Toko's cheeks, remembering what she'd said only moment before. It'd always been hard for her to say, no matter how long it'd been since they became friends and started dating. "How about no."

"Kidding!" Komaru winked at her, grabbing her hand again and pulling her down the hall. "Let's go start packing!"


	7. Day Seven- Your Choice- Lightning

School nights are awful, and when it's paired with Toko staying up late- sometimes into early morning- writing off of an idea she had, it can get ugly fast. Her moms didn't care how late she stays up, the only condition being that she had to stay quiet. This wasn't a problem with her, and so she spent many a long night writing at her little desk by her lamp's light. It was both a blessing and a curse.

This night in particular, it was storming like all heck was breaking loose, every bit of thunder shaking her room. For the most part, she was able to ignore it, and kept writing. The only thing that disturbed her, barely a minute after the first streak of lightning, was her phone vibrating with an incoming call. She scooped it up quickly, not wanting to wake her moms and not bothering to check the caller ID. There was only one person who ever called her, anyway.

"It's-" she checked the time- "holy cow, it's one in the morning, Omaru, what do you need?" Silence. "Komaru, did you call me while sleeping again? I'm in the middle of writing-"

"I'm here." Komaru's voice sounded small, nothing like the loud and cheerful tone Toko was somehow used to. "If you're busy-"

Toko sighed, pushing away from her desk and moving to her bed, her loose hair splayed out under her as she laid down. "No, it's fine. What are you doing up?"

"Well-" Komaru stopped talking as soon as another flash of lightning illuminated Toko's room. Instead, she squeaked, and Toko could practically hear her quaking.

"Oh, right. I forgot that you're afraid of lightning." _Well, at least it isn't an emergency_ , she thought to herself. "Quick question, why didn't you wake up your brother instead, since he's probably a room down from you and because of your-"

"Don't even start," Komaru warned, and despite herself Toko smirked a bit. She still hadn't stopped teasing Komaru about having a brother complex and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. "I tried. He told me to go back to sleep, but I couldn't."

Toko stared up at her ceiling. "So you decided to call me. Even though I can't really do anything to help from my house." She was having a hard time comprehending the situation, to say the least. "How did you even wake up at one in the morning because of a bit of thunder?"

She could almost hear Komaru shrugging and rolling her eyes. "I don't know, I just did. And I figured that, being the good girlfriend you are, you could help me?" There was another squeak as a flash of lightning broke in quick succession to rumbling thunder. "Please, just- just talk to me for a while. I'll probably fall asleep if you can help, and then you can go back to writing."

Toko let out a long breath. "Fine. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to talk for a bit." They were both silent for a long, awkward moment. "What are we supposed to talk about?"

"I don't know! Maybe why you're up so late writing?" And once again, flawlessly, she turned the conversation onto Toko. Rats.

"I don't know, I just am," Toko replied, mocking Komaru's earlier tone, to which Komaru let out a huff. "Seriously, let's talk about anything _but_ that. How is school going for you? You're in year eleven, that's bound to be exciting."

Komaru hummed in response. "I guess. You're in year twelve, though, that's got to be even more exciting."

Oh, yeah. In a mere few months, Toko would be able to get out of the place she loathed more than anywhere else. With that came university, if she felt like it, or a full-time writing career, or maybe moving abroad, or even staying local. "It feels almost the same, and is just as boring and annoying, if not more."

"Are you going to move? You'll be able to get an apartment away from your parents," Komaru pointed out, and Toko was surprised that she herself hadn't thought of that fact. But, being the attention-to-details person she was, she picked up on a slight melancholy tone in Komaru's voice.

"Maybe. I don't know yet." If she listened carefully, she could almost hear Komaru breath out a sigh of relief on the other end. Thus were the troubles of dating someone a year younger than you. "If I do, I'll most likely stay somewhere near here. This is where I get all of my inspiration, and writing in new places does nothing to help me." She didn't mention that Komaru was the source of a lot of that inspiration, but it almost went without saying.

There was silence on the other line again. Silence everywhere, actually; the rain and thunder had stopped. "Komaru? Are you still awake?" Nothing. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. L-love you."

 **X-X-X**

"Toko? Are you feeling okay?"

Toko lifted her head off of her desk, glaring up at whoever dared talk to her. "What do you want, Makoto?"

Makoto reeled back a bit, his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "You just seemed really tired, so I wanted to check on you, that's all!" Naturally, their exchange caught the eye of almost everyone else in their class, because why wouldn't it?

"If you want to know why I'm so tired, ask your sister. She was up calling me at one in the morning! She's too hard to resist…" The last part was muttered, and luckily nobody but Makoto heard- wait, scratch that. It wasn't lucky that Makoto heard, because he just grinned at her. God, she wished someone would wipe that grin off of his face. Instead, she groaned and laid her head back on her desk. "Just let me sleep. I need to recharge before I have to have another long-winded conversation with her."

* * *

 **Thank you to Gamator for following, and everyone for reading! I had a lot of fun with these prompts this week, and I hope to have more content up relatively soon.**


End file.
